


Yuhane in Wonderland.

by kobusrain



Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: Yuhane's been having strange dreams about a mushroom forest lately...
Kudos: 4





	Yuhane in Wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I really wanted to write when I first watched Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi.

Her recent dreams have been pulling her in more and more lately. 

Yuhane thought that if she could talk about it to her good friends, it would go away, but that did not prove to be any helpful. Her dreams were strange, to say the very least, but something about it intrigued her that she kept wanting to see more of it. 

She brought it up once with her friends, during lunch break at school. They all sat on the roof together, seeing as it was the only place in the school that would fit all nine of them. Yuhane sighed a little bit, catching the attention of her chatting friends who saw that their friend was distracted. “Yuhane, what’s wrong?” asked Reina, tapping Yuhane on the shoulder. 

“... Ah... It’s just…” Yuhane paused, trying to think of a way to explain herself. She knew that her friends would be the type that are willing to listen to her no matter how strange her stories are. “My dreams lately are just really weird and it’s been kind of bothering me… Every time I dream, it’s always the same thing but it starts off blurry. It’s getting clearer, though.” 

“What’s the dream about, or, at least what you can make of it?” asked Kurumi, who shifted closer to Yuhane with a look of worry. 

Yuhane thought about the dreams and began to explain it to her best ability. Since she was not so used to speaking so much, it did take her a while. All she remembered was a forest full of mushrooms, and three people dressed up in white, with card suits in their clothing. She mentioned this to the others, before adding what she saw in her latest dream. “We were walking through the mushroom forest, and then we found what looked like a table? It was just in the middle of a clearing in the forest, and then my dream ended there. I couldn’t see the faces of the people I was following but…they didn’t seem like bad people, you know?” 

Everyone appeared concerned once more, but they did not think ill of the story Yuhane told them. “You know, all of us have gotten that kind of dream, too, but all we get is just the forest with mushrooms before it just…goes away,” explained Shiori, frowning a little. “Maybe Rika knows what it’s about.” 

But Rika had her attention on her phone, dismissing them quietly. It was clear, however, that Rika was trying to do some research on what was now a phenomenon based on Yuhane’s dreams. This made Yuhane sigh, thinking that she would not get the answer from a mere internet search. Otherwise she would not have consulted her friends like this. She was about to say that it was fine, and not to worry about it, but Kokoro spoke up. 

“Mushroom forest sounds like Wonderland! You know, Alice’s Adventure in Wonderland?” 

Hearing the name  _ Alice _ made everyone stop what they were doing, as if they had some sort of realization. However, none of them could even tell what the realization was. They simply just froze up. 

Minami broke the silence, raising her hand. “Anyway! I just got an idea!” she cheerfully said, trying to shrug off the weird feeling everyone just had. “You’re probably going to see that dream again tonight, and I have a copy of the book at home! Maybe the story has the answer to why Yuha’s getting that dream!” Everyone seemed to agree to this, that they all nodded in agreement. 

“That’s that, I guess. Take it easy for the day, Yuhane. You looked super bothered by this dream,” Kurumi pointed out, handing the girl half of her melon bread with a smile. It was not a bad idea, Yuhane thought, and it was the only lead they have to getting some sort of explanation to the strange dreams that have been bothering her lately. 

With some sort of faith in her friends, Yuhane decided to let it go for the rest of the day, until she went to sleep for the evening.

* * *

Yuhane’s dream that evening had been completely clear. In fact, it felt almost  _ too _ real. 

She ended up in the middle of the mushroom forest, in her favourite red shirt and black pants instead of her Doraemon-themed pyjamas that she put on for comfort that evening. It was the first sign that she was in a dream. Remembering the patterns of her previous dreams, Yuhane began to wander around, not necessarily trying to find a way out but instead, trying to look for the three people she saw.

Soon enough she managed to spot them. Yuhane reached the end of the mushroom forest only to end up close to a lone castle. There, a boy and two girls stood by the gate, and it looked as if they were standing guard. The three of them donned white shirts with playing card suits on them. A spade, diamond, and club. Yuhane was hesitant, but she approached them.

“U-Um, hey there…!”

The three were quickly alerted, that they immediately stood into position. The boy in spades drew out his dagger, while the diamond and the club held out their fists. Yuhane expected this sort of reaction, but it still shocked her especially with a blade now pointed towards her. 

“W-Wait! Let me explain…!” Yuhane tried to say, but the angry look on the three guards’ faces were replaced with shock. The boy drew his hand back, but kept the dagger steady. 

“You’re… You’re the Italian Red Alice!” He boomed, pulling the two girls behind him while he kept his blade aimed at Yuhane. “How did you get back here?! The Queen’s power is already gone so you shouldn’t be able to come back here!” 

The three seemed to know Yuhane, but she could not recall who they were, or who the Queen was. What she could confirm, however, was that this was definitely Wonderland just from the scenery and the fact that the three before her seemed to be the Card Guards. “Wait, Alice? I’m not Alice!” Yuhane defended herself, waving both of her hands while keeping a distance from the guard’s dagger. “This is just a dream, right? Y-Yeah…. That’s probably why you know me and I don’t know you…”

The diamond girl moved away from the spade boy, now approaching Yuhane with a tilt of the head. “No, you’re not Alice. If I recall, your name is…”

“Yuhane, right?” 

The club had spoken up. “Spade, Dia, I don’t think she’ll remember us. We remember her, but because of the Queen’s power being gone, she won’t have any recollection of Wonderland.” 

Spade finally put his blade back in its sheath, before adjusting his cap. “You have a point, Club, but why is she back in Wonderland?” He walked up to the girl, still giving an intimidating, cold stare. “You. You’re dreaming right now, aren’t you?” 

Yuhane hesitantly nodded. Everything had been moving so quickly that she could not keep up, but she still observed every little thing the Card Guards did. She watched as Spade averted his gaze from her, before clearing his throat. With a sharp nod, Spade stood back. “S0… I’ve been here before, and I just can’t remember it because of the Queen? I guess that explains why I’ve been having dreams about this place lately. Even my friends said so…” She sighed, looking back at the mushroom forest. 

If she were to follow what else happened in her dream, the next thing they needed to do was very clear. “Say… Can you three help me find something in the mushroom forest?”

The three guards were confused, and after exchanging looks, they shrugged. “Well… The Queen  _ is _ resting…” Dia started. 

“... and standing guard gets really boring sometimes…” Club continued. 

“... so I guess we can all go for a little walk.” Spade finished. 

Yuhane was delighted, now linking arms with both girls cheerfully. This did surprise the guards a little. “Wow, this girl is different from how we remembered her,” Dia pointed out. The four of them began to make their way back inside the mushroom forest, with Spade making his way up to the front just to lead. After all, he knew the way better than everyone else. 

The first kilometre or so of walking was quiet, until Spade spoke up. “So, Yuhane, what  _ are _ you looking for?” he asked, clearing his throat. He knew there were no threats in the mushroom forest so far, so he did not bother taking his dagger out. “If it’s something in the forest, then I probably know what it is. You can’t really rely on these two for any sort of help,” he added, the last part more so under his breath. 

“Ah… A table? In the middle of a clearing?” Yuhane explained, though now that she had time to really process her previous dreams, she was not quite sure how to explain it. Her last dream was still too blurry, and the only time she ever caught a glimpse of it was only for a split second before she woke up. “I… I think there were tall chairs, and a bunch of… tea? Cookies?”

Dia and Club were confused, but they eagerly looked at Spade for some answers. “Oh. Oh! I know!” The boy exclaimed, his steps getting quicker and less hesitant when taking turns. “I found that before, too. Only yesterday, actually. I found it when I had to get away from these two girls one day. I didn’t know why it was there, though.” 

“You know I can hear you constantly throwing shade at us, Spade,” Dia interrupted, less than pleased at how Spade talked about them. Dia let Yuhane go and prepared her fist. “Speak like that about us and I’ll smack you.” Club shuffled away from Yuhane and held Dia back silently. This made Dia huff a little, and gave Spade the cue to continue speaking, but the boy only remained silent until they neared the clearing. 

“It’s this way.” 

The four of them reached the end of the forest, where a long table and tall chairs stood by a small hut. There were various cups and pots of tea on the table, as well as plates with a variety of sweets and pastries. Lastly, bouquets of different kinds of flowers, not just red roses, adorned the centre. “Whoa…” the three girls all said at once, making Spade smile a little. 

“I have a feeling, though. I think I know who put this all up,” began Spade, approaching the table and nonchalantly taking a cookie. With a bite, he glanced at Yuhane. “That white rabbit. You know who I’m talking about, right?”

“Huh? You mean Miruku?” Yuhane was confused, but she remembered. This is Wonderland. Nothing was supposed to make sense. Or, at least, that was what she could remember from the story. “Why would she set this all up…?” 

Before anyone could speak up, Club noticed a piano just behind the head chair. It made her eyes light up, and she rushed to it to start playing a tune. It was cheerful, yet calming, that it drew Yuhane to sit down in one of the spots. In order to see Club better, Spade and Dia worked to move the head chair out of the way before taking their spots beside and across Yuhane respectively. 

The atmosphere created by the table’s set up and Club’s music was enough to be inviting to all of them. Without questions asked, they started a tea party, with Dia pouring out tea for all of them, and for Club included. With clinks of their tea cups, they all drank their tea and relaxed as much as they could. “Maybe,” Yuhane started, giving a toothy grin before she continued, “Miruku wanted all of you to relax, and maybe me, too. That’s why she set this up for us.” 

“Relax?” Spade questioned, quirking an eyebrow. Admittedly, all three of them, especially the boy, had been stressed. While the days in Wonderland dragged on, it was stressful having to be at the Queen’s beck and call all the time. With a slight pause, the three Card Guards all smiled. “Well, you ought to tell that rabbit of yours our gratitude, when you get out of your dream.” 

Yuhane nodded with her grin. “Ah, and one more thing! You guys…are really just called Spade, Club, and Dia?”

This seemed to confuse the three guards more than the previous statement. Club, who was now munching on a piece of tart while still playing her piano with one hand, tilted her head and pouted. “Is there something wrong with that? We don’t really have any other names, and the Queen won’t give us any new names, so…”

“Then I’ll give you guys names!” 

Yuhane set her tea cup down, standing up and approaching Spade first. She placed her hands on his shoulders, slightly startling him. “Miyo! Your name is Miyo! Doesn’t that sound pretty cool?” she asked with a giggle. Spade, now known as Miyo, was shocked, but was not able to reply when Yuhane approached Dia next. “You’re going to be Utano, and finally…” Yuhane paused, calming down to approach Club in a way that won’t startle her. “Honoka. It fits so much. What do you all think?” 

The three exchanged looks, before finding themselves chuckling. “You really are a strange girl, Yuhane. Vastly different from how we remember you. But it’s not bad. I think I like it,” Miyo said. Utano and Honoka nodded. Yuhane appeared delighted with their answer, and was about to take a seat until she heard the faint sound of an alarm. 

It was her alarm, in the real world. It was beginning to grow louder, telling her that she was about to wake up. “Well… I have to go now! It’s been fun, you three!” Yuhane chimed, jogging away from the table and waving at the three guards. They waved back at her. “See you later, Miyo, Honoka, Utano!” 

Yuhane finally disappeared from Wonderland, and found herself waking up in the real world feeling greatly refreshed. 

She could not wait to tell this dream to her friends, but she also could not wait to see the three in her dreams again. 


End file.
